


Immutable

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re in a constant state of motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immutable

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:19 - .07%._

They’re in a constant state of motion.

Some people would call it habit; she calls it inertia.

It isn’t exactly love, or if it is, it’s the wrong kind. But it’s something; a force of nature, an immutable law of physics. Maybe it’s family.

They shoot each other looks over the dinner table. Hold hands when no-one else is around. She goes to him, or he comes to her. They move against each other, never resting, never staying still.

All it would take is one thing to get them to stop. Something small.

Nothing happens.

She says she can’t do this any more, or he tells her it’s wrong. It’s familiar, almost scripted. Like lines out of a play. The words don’t mean anything any more. Maybe they never did.

He relents, or she breaks down. He touches her hair.

Lather, rinse, repeat. It doesn’t matter what they call it, really.

The next night at dinner, he looks at her.

Inertia.

Nothing changes, and nothing stays the same.


End file.
